La verdad del beso
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: —Es que cuando ella me besó no pensé en otra cosa más que en ti…—le confesó con un hilo de voz, obviando su incomodidad. (pokeshippingweek!)


Este fic pertenece a la #pokeshippingweek2016

Tema: Día 1 Alola

Lista 2: 'Confesión'

››•••‹‹

 _La verdad del beso._

* * *

La rutina dentro del gimnasio pokémon de ciudad Celeste era exactamente igual cada día, levantarse al alba, darle de comer a los pokémon, limpiar los estanques, el área de encuentros y la sala en la que usualmente recibía a los retadores. Luego desayunar algo ligero y sustancioso para empezar el día con los retos y batallas por la valiosa medalla ' _cascada_ '.

Por ende, ese día empezó idéntico al anterior, cumplió todas sus obligaciones al pie de la letra. Como se avecinaba las preliminares para el torneo de la Liga Añil el bullicio de jóvenes entrenadores por participar y obtener cada una de las insignias de la región, se multiplicó con creces. Era el condimento justo para sazonar un poco su aburrido itinerario diario.

A media tarde había acabado con la ronda de entrenadores y finalmente pudo dedicarse un poco de tiempo a sí misma, se metió a la piscina para nadar un rato, el movimiento envolvente del agua seguía causando una sensación relajante y maravillosa. Salió de la pileta y dejó que Horsea y Marril jugaran a sus anchas mientras ella terminaba de secarse. Se colocó la chaqueta con el logo oficial del gimnasio cuando el timbre empezó a sonar con insistencia.

Sorprendida miró en su muñeca el reloj deportivo resistente al agua y comprobó que eran las cuatro de la tarde. A esa hora ya no recibía retadores, el resto de la tarde lo ocupaba con los trámites burocráticos del gimnasio, si la situación así lo merecía.

Caminó hacia la puerta anudando su pelo húmedo en una coleta floja, y la abrió poniendo su mejor cara de indiferencia.

—Lo lamento, las batallas han concluido por hoy, puedes venir mañana a partir de las diez y… —se detuvo al contemplar con más atención al muchacho moreno que frente a ella se tomaba de las rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Esa chaqueta azul, y esa gorra con el emblema de la liga Pokémon, sumado a esos rebeldes cabellos negros… todo ese conjunto de cosas familiares para ella le trajeron la identidad de su visitante. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—Ash Ketchum… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Este levantó la cabeza al oírla, su respiración se atoró al verla con más detenimiento. Definitivamente ya no era la niña escuálida de antaño. Esta joven mujer que vestía un traje de baño enterizo, de piernas eternas y ojos de aguamarina le resultaba completamente ignota.

—¿Mi…Misty…? —aventuró confundido.

A su lado el pequeño roedor amarillo moduló las sílabas en su boca moviendo sus orejas —¿Pikachupi…?

Ella abrió los brazos, y el ratón eléctrico se lanzó a ellos lamiéndole la cara con alegría.

—¡Hey pikachu! ¡Que gusto me da verte! —le acarició la cabeza —No has cambiado nada —se volvió a Ash que seguía mirándola con cierta desconfianza y otra emoción incierta que no supo precisar —¿Ash? ¿Ocurre algo? Tu madre me dijo que estabas camino a Alo… ¿Aloha?

—Alola —la corrigió sonriendo apenado. Todavía había algo en ella que no le terminaba de cerrar. Como un enigma o algo…Tal vez era su cabello mandarina que en esa ocasión le pasaba los hombros, o lo madura que ella parecía mientras él…

—¿Entonces? ¿No se supone que debías estar camino a tu nueva aventura? —prosiguió la muchacha. Pikachu miró a su entrenador y en silencio saltó de los brazos femeninos y se alejó hacia el interior del gimnasio. Misty pareció recordar que aún se hallaban en la entrada y le hizo un gesto de que la siguiera.

El muchacho carraspeó detrás de ella —En realidad ha ocurrido algo en Kalos… y necesitaba confirmar algo… debía venir a Kanto y probar si mis suposiciones eran correctas…

—No me asustes... ¿Le pasó algo a tu madre?

Él negó con la cabeza —De hecho… mamá no sabe que estoy aquí.

—¿Vas a darle una sorpresa? Ella en verdad te extraña.

—Sí, tal vez— respondió esquivo.

—Estás muy raro, Ash— sentenció Misty quien visiblemente iba perdiendo la paciencia —¿Puedes decirme que ocurre?

—No es algo que pueda decirte con palabras…— dijo con decisión ciñendo sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo —Es algo que… que debo mostrarte.

—Bien, _muéstrame_ — sugirió la pelirroja inocentemente.

En un segundo Ash dio un paso hacia el frente, al siguiente la había tomado de los hombros y al tercero había unido sus labios a los de ella en un beso brusco.

Misty se quedó inmóvil, mas sorprendida que asustada, con sus ojos abiertos, las manos rígidas viendo las mejillas sonrojadas de quien hasta ese momento era su mejor amigo. Ash definitivamente era más alto e imponente también, su tez estaba ligeramente bronceada, y en la forma en que agarraba sus hombros había un dejo de fiereza y candidez, como si tuviera temor de hacerle daño.

Sin embargo, segundos después se alejó con expresión aún más confundida, sus mejillas se notaban a punto de explotar de rubor, y en sus ojos seguía esa curiosa mezcla de timidez y osadía.

—¿Ash? —le urgió la pelirroja quien luchaba con su propio rubor. Apretó los puños para no evidenciar como temblaban sus manos.

—Es que…— empezó a tartamudear el muchacho desviando ahora sí la vista de ella — Es que Serena m-me besó…

Aquello hizo click automático en la cabeza de la chica cuya expresión de pena pasó a una de despecho en menos de un segundo —¿Y qué me cuentas eso a mí? ¿Qué tengo que v…?

El muchacho había vuelto a besarla con más ahínco que antes, con labios firmes. En ese gesto se notaba su arrojo y su cuidado. El agarre en sus hombros dejó de ser rígido y se volvió fluido, de la misma forma en que la apegó con suavidad a su cuerpo, y entonces Misty se estremeció. Y ya no fue dueña de sí. Consciente de ese beso robado

Cuando se separaron muchos minutos después, ambos sorprendidos y ruborizados se dieron cuenta de que no podían apartarse la vista del otro.

—Es que cuando ella me besó no pensé en otra cosa más que en ti…—le confesó con un hilo de voz, obviando su incomodidad.

—Pero ¿qué hiciste? ¿Cuál fue tu reacción? —preguntó ella muy dentro suyo temiendo de alguna forma la respuesta.

—No hice nada… m-me quedé inmóvil y sorprendido…—Misty rió con suavidad al ver la expresión de pánico que ponía— E-Es que… no lo vi venir…

—Ella siempre ha tenido sentimientos por ti— afirmó con suavidad —Y tal vez le diste algún indicio de que…

—T-Tal vez…— interrumpió bajando la mirada, pero inmediatamente la volvió a levantar —¡P-Pero cuando ella me besó sólo pensé en ti…! ¡Y… sólo en ti! No entendía que ocurría… debía investigar…

—Espera, espera… ¿me está diciendo que viniste a Celeste solo por un beso…?

—Así es, atravesé cerca de región y media para esto…— volvió a acercarse de nueva cuenta a ella, pero Misty lo frenó colocando ligeramente sus dedos en los labios entreabiertos del pelinegro.

—¿Y has encontrado lo que viniste a buscar?

Ash asintió ansiosamente, el conocido rasgo de valentía dibujado en sus orbes castañas —El solo probar tus labios me ha hecho adicto…

—¡Ash! —bramó ruborizada por la ligereza de sus palabras.

—Es la pura verdad…— hizo a un lado la mano de ella, e inclinándose fue al encuentro de esos labios que desde que ella le abrió la puerta habían estado tentándole.

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Y wow! Bienvenida pokeshippingweek! Sé que la mayoría se explaya con preciosos fanarts… yo lo haré con lo que mejor me sale: escribiendo._

 _Que decir de esto? Pues ya saben todos del beso, y pues imaginé algo así al ver la expresión de 'nada' que puso el Ash cuando Serena lo besó xDDD_

 _La verdad haré catarsis por aquí; esa noticia me arruinó el día y el resto de la semana… quienes hablaron conmigo esos días subsiguientes saben lo mucho que hicieron para intentar levantarme el ánimo jajajajaja. ¡Pero bueno, tenemos los fanfics para inventar historias mucho más hermosas que lo que ocurre en el anime!_

 _Algo bueno que ha salido de eso aparte de que mis ganas de escribir de poke han vuelto, noté mucha unidad entre el grupo de fans y escritoras y eso me alegró muchísimo._

 _Gracias infinitas al grupo de escritoras poke (sus memes y mensajes me hicieron reír mucho) gracias a Suki y a la consultoría pokeshipper, me hicieron poner los pies sobre la tierra con sus graciosas y muy acertadas teorías. Gracias Javi y Nati por vuestra paciencia y amorsh._

 _Y a ustedes gracias por leer! Comentarios se agradecen n.n_

 _Sumi Chan._

 _Y por supuesto nos veremos pronto con más aportes a la week, aparte este mes es mi aniversario número 14°, y como todos los años planeo celebrarlo aquí!_


End file.
